


That Bloody Dress

by iatethebiscuit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: DO!Belle, Dark One!Belle, F/M, Light One!Rumple, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethebiscuit/pseuds/iatethebiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Light One and the Dark One make a deal. Of course, it all ends in smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Bloody Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prissygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prissygirl/gifts).



‘’Dark One, I summon thee.’’  
Rumplestiltskin’s voice trembled slightly as he called on his evil counterpart. He didn’t know if she would come, but he had to try. He’d been cleaning up her messes, chased her through town after bloody town for hundreds of years without seeing her even once. He hadn’t dared summon her until now.  
She wouldn’t come. He didn’t expect her to. The Dark One didn’t just show up when someone asked her too, too many people needed her nowadays. He waited a few minutes, chewing his lip nervously. Tension built inside him with every passing second. He whirled around at a rustling sound, relaxing quickly when he realised it was only a rabbit. He stood quietly for a while before deciding it wasn’t worth it and making his way back to his horse. It had been a useless idea from the start.  
‘’You do know you need my dagger to summon me.’’ A sharp voice informed him. He shot back from the source of the sound, turning to face it and pulling out his sword.  
She had come. He swept his eyes over her, drinking in every last inch. Her skin was different from when he’d last seen her. Light glinted off snake-like scales, and he briefly wondered how it would feel beneath his fingers. She had several tiny braids in her unruly hair, and her hands looked like she’d been digging in the dirt for far too long. Her dress had seemed simple at first, yet was astoundingly intricate upon closer inspection. Black fabric clung to her curves, with gold embroidery swirling up her body. It seemed to move as she did. Her eyes, however, made him take another step back. They were large and piercing, nothing like the blue that had once glinted with joy when she smiled. A cold shiver ran down his spine.  
‘’I seem to have done fine without it.’’ He told her, trying to keep his fright out of his voice. He could feel her power all around him, and it was suffocating. Something about her wasn’t quite right, and it wasn’t just the way she looked.  
She smirked, walking over to him slowly and pressing his sword down to the ground with a finger. ‘’It seems you have.’’ She walked around him slowly, eyes trained on him. Keep your head high, he reminded himself. Don’t let her see your fear. ‘’Why did you call me here, spinner?’’  
‘’I’m not a spinner.’’ He spat, more viciously than intended. ‘’Not anymore.’’  
She laughed coldly. ‘’Oh, dearie dear. Hit a nerve, have we?’’ She sounded almost dismissive as she spoke. ‘’Spinner, Light One, Sir Rumplestiltskin, does it really matter? You’re going to try to kill me anyway. And you’re going to fail.’’  
He pulled back his sword with a sharp tug, earning him a smirk. ‘’I’m not going to kill you. That wouldn’t work without the dagger, and even if I had it, I don’t particularly fancy becoming the Dark One. Being the Light One is bad enough. I came to offer you a deal.’’  
‘’Is that so? I doubt you have anything to offer me, dearie.’’ She curled her tongue around the last word, hissing it like an insult. He took a deep breath, steadying himself.  
‘’I can offer you everything.’’ He said softly. ‘’In return, if I don’t deliver on my promise, you get to take this dagger,’’ he drew a curved blade bearing his name out a sheath at his hip ‘’and stab it through my heart.’’  
She froze, staring at him intently. Her eyes were dark and menacing. God, how he missed the blue he knew hid beneath them. ‘’Why on earth would you do such a thing?’’ She asked in a quiet, almost hesitant voice that clashed with her expression.  
Somehow, he felt that an answer along the lines of ‘’I don’t ever want to live without you’’ was too dramatic, so he settled for something a bit more subtle.  
‘’I have my reasons. The main one being that I know who you are.’’  
She huffed, a smile replacing the worry painted on her features earlier. She masked it well, but she didn’t fool him. He’d known her for too long. Something was upsetting her. ‘’That’s not really an achievement, is it? Everyone knows who I am.’’  
He kept his eyes trained on her as he spoke, softly, trying to convey warmth in one simple word. He had to convince her to give him a chance, and even though his love was buried somewhere beneath the façade, he knew she was buried very deep. ‘’Belle.’’ He whispered.  
The woman’s smile fell instantly. A gleam came over her eyes, like something was warring for dominance inside of her. ‘’How do you know that name?’’ She demanded, though her voice had lost some of the strength it had before.  
‘’I know you’re in there, Belle.’’ He started softly. ‘’I know you remember me. You remember that I love you, and that I will always save you, as you have saved me. Let me try.’’ He became keenly aware of the dagger still heavy in his hands, the dagger she could so easily bury in his chest if she so wished.  
Her struggle became more prominent on her face. She seemed to be trying to keep her composure, but something was slipping through. Her eyes shot over him, seeming to search for any familiarities as he waited impatiently. Please, he thought. Please let it be enough.  
He shot forward as she suddenly slumped to the ground, catching her by her arms. Arms, he now realised, that were quite bare and abnormally warm in his hands, not at all what he had expected it to feel like. He helped her sit down gently before kneeling in front of her. She caught her breath, raising her head slowly. Her eyes were still the same golden brown colour as before, but there was a recognition in them that hadn’t been there before.  
‘’Rumple?’’ She asked, so quiet he could only just make out his name.  
A grin spread across his face as he pulled her close. Maybe she didn’t look like the Belle he knew, but she was still fighting for him, he could tell. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, one hand sliding around her waist, the other into her hair. He wanted to speak, to tell her he loved her, that he would always love her, but he couldn’t bring himself to form words. She felt more real than she had for centuries, and it was overwhelming.  
She pushed him away much too soon, leaving him cold and wanting. ‘’I can’t hold it back for long.’’ The pain in her words was almost unbearable for him to watch. ‘’Get out, Rumple. Flee. It’ll make you wish you were dead.’’  
He shook his head, bringing his hand to her face. She leaned into the touch, a tear falling from her eye as she looked at him, silently pleading. ‘’I can save you. Please, Belle, let me try. One last deal.’’  
She swallowed thickly, still drinking in the sight of him. ‘’Don’t give me hope where there isn’t any.’’ She whispered.  
‘’I’m not leaving you.’’ Rumple stated firmly. ‘’I’ve looked for so long, I’m not letting you go again.’’  
Belle’s mouth twitched as she heaved a sigh. She seemed to be looking for a reason to back out. He knew she was trying to get him away from trouble. That’s what she’d always done. And it had been her downfall before, he wouldn’t let her do it again. ‘’This deal, will it hurt you?’’ She asked, her voice unsteady.  
‘’No.’’ He was sure he sounded more confident than he felt with the presence of the Dark One looming on the horizon.  
‘’Okay.’’ She said quietly, holding his gaze for comfort. ‘’Do it.’’  
He didn’t hesitate as he pulled her close, her skin still oddly warm against his hands, and pressed his lips against hers. For a second, nothing happened, and he lost himself in the kiss. Then a searing pain consumed him.  
Her name was the first thing on his lips as he woke. ‘’Belle.’’ He whimpered, his head still pounding. He was lying face-down on the cold forest floor, his bones weary, telling him he’d been there a while. He pushed himself up on screaming limbs, looking around for her. For a moment he thought she had vanished. Then he spotted her, curled loosely around the base of a tree like she’d been thrown against it. Unmoving.  
‘’No...’’ He breathed, getting up unsteadily and hurrying to her. His pain was forgotten as he dropped to his knees beside her, pulling her into his arms. He pressed two fingers to the side of her neck and let out a sigh of relief when he was met with a strong pulse. She was alive, at least.  
It was only then that he noticed her skin looked normal again. Her hair was much smoother, though still a little messy. She didn’t look a day older than when he’d last seen her in this form, lying sleepily against his chest. He let out a shuddering breath. Maybe, just maybe, it had worked. Maybe, she was back for good.  
He pushed a strand of hair out of her face. ‘’Belle, sweetheart. Wake up.’’ He spoke gently, his thumb rubbing over her bare shoulder. His throat was still full of fear, but he pushed through its chokehold. No matter what had happened, Belle needed him right now. ‘’Please wake up.’’  
She groaned. He remembered that groan all too well. It was the sound she made when he woke her up too early, before she rolled over to lie with her back toward him so she could sleep a little longer. He smiled widely. ‘’Wake up, love.’’ He whispered.  
He didn’t think he’d ever felt as relieved as he did when she opened her eyes. Her bright, piercing blue eyes. She was his again. It was as if the last centuries had never happened, and she’d just woken up a little later than he had, back in the woods where he’d lost her. Of course, this time she was wearing a significantly more see-through dress. That minor detail did not go unnoticed.  
‘’Rumple?’’ Belle murmured sleepily. Her eyes widened as she took in the situation. She winced a little as she moved, but pulled herself up by his arms regardless. She threw himself around his neck, and he revelled in the feel of her. ‘’Oh, Rumple... I was so scared...’’  
‘’I know.’’ He told her. ‘’It’s okay now. I’m here, you’re safe. I’m never leaving you again.’’ He pressed a kiss to her hair before she pulled back.  
‘’What happened? How are you still here?’’ She asked, stunned.  
‘’Well...’’ He started, thinking back. ‘’I woke up in that forest, and you were gone. I knew you’d gone after it. They found the body of the Dark One a day or two later. I left immediately, I knew I had to find you. I searched for years, Belle, but you kept running. Well, not you, it. I knew I had to do something. So I took on the curse of the Light One to keep me young. It wasn’t pleasant, but at least I could feel you, I knew you were alive. I got to every town a day late, sometimes hours. I’d see the blood fresh on the ground. I mourned for you, but I never stopped believing you’d come back to me someday. And you did.’’  
‘’The curse?’’ She asked, looking concerned. ‘’Did it break?’’  
‘’I don’t feel the magic as much anymore.’’ He admitted. ‘’But it’s still there. And for you?’’  
She nodded. ‘’It’s the same. It doesn’t feel quite as evil as it did before. Still a little dark, but I think I just need to learn to control it.’’ They looked at each other for several minutes, taking each other in. He’d forgotten so many little things, the indents and scars that he knew every story behind, the expression of pure love on her face. She was the one to break the silence. ‘’You took a curse? For me?’’  
‘’You became the Dark One for your village. I couldn’t bloody well let you be the Dark One forever. You’re my True Love, Belle, of course I took a curse for you. I’d have died for you if you needed me to.’’  
He didn’t have time to react before she captured his lips with hers. He let out a happy moan as his hands found her waist, pulling her closer. Every moment spent waiting for her was made alright by this kiss. She tasted sweet, of fresh fruit and honey. Not how he remembered her, but better, infinitely better.  
He sighed as she moved to his neck, nipping at his pulse point. ‘’I love you.’’ She whispered between kisses. ‘’Thank you.’’ He let his head fall back, forgetting to hold them upright for a moment. Belle tugged on his hair and before he had time to yelp in surprise, they tumbled onto the forest floor. She pillowed her head on his chest, laughing loudly. He laughed with her, enjoying the familiar sound. ‘’Are you okay?’’ She asked breathlessly.  
‘’I’m fine.’’ He assured her, pulling her up to kiss her again. She bit his bottom lip gently, causing him to tighten his grip on her back.  
And then it happened.  
He felt the lace of her dress rip beneath his fingertips. He froze immediately. ‘’I’m so sorry, Belle, I didn’t mean to. If you’re not ready, I don’t want to...’’  
She silenced him with a quick kiss. ‘’It’s been three hundred years, Rumple. I’m fairly certain I’m ready.’’  
He hesitated. ‘’I’m not sure how happy I am with ‘fairly certain’.’’  
She chuckled, leaning in close. ‘’Fuck me, Rumplestiltskin.’’  
He did not need to be told twice. He rolled them around, pinning her against the ground. He crashed his lips against hers, prying them open with his tongue. Her mouth was hot and wet, and he felt himself stir. His hands set to work on the dress. The fabric turned out not to be too sturdy. It came apart easily at his fingertips, scraps tossed aside easily to reveal Belle’s naked form. He sat back, watching her in awe. She chuckled. ‘’Will I do, sir Rumple?’’  
‘’Oh, you’ll do marvellously.’’ He whispered. She was as beautiful as he remembered her. Her skin seemed a little paler somehow, but she looked just as perfect as last he saw her. She sat up, scanning his armour for leather straps or another way to take off the metal easily. She found a chain at his side, and started to fumble with it. She bit her lip in concentration, looking quite frustrated. ‘’Need some help?’’ He asked, smiling.  
‘’I’m wearing the armour next time, see how you like it.’’ She teased, but relinquished the chain. ‘’How did you even get into this by yourself?’’  
He smiled at her. ‘’Magic, my dear.’’ He focused everything he had, hoping it would be enough. He snapped his fingers and immediately felt a cold breeze against his skin. It had worked.  
‘’Now it’s fair.’’ Belle stated, pulling him back down with her for another kiss. He tangled his hands in her hair, tugging gently, eliciting a small moan from her. Her nails scraped over his back, causing the hair on his arm to stand up. Part of him wanted to pin her arms above her head and take her right there and then, but he knew that was not the right way. Not now. He had to take this slow. Rather, as slow as he could manage without bursting.  
He let his hands wander down her body. First tracing her collar bone, then the curve of her breast, letting them stroke down her sides. She moaned quietly beneath him, caressing the back of his neck. His mouth followed his hands, sucking on her neck, leaving bright bruises. She would be his once more. He kissed down to her breasts, enjoying the way she squirmed beneath him. Slowly, tantalizingly, he licked around her nipple, making her gasp. He smiled as Belle tried to wrap her legs around him. ‘’Want me, do you?’’ He asked quietly.  
‘’God, yes.’’ She replied, lifting her hips to press against his stomach. This woman was not good for his self-control.  
‘’Damn you, Belle.’’ He murmured against her skin. ‘’I was going to take my time.’’  
‘’I don’t want time. I want you inside me.’’ She replied in a breathy voice.  
That was the cue he’d been waiting for. Hastily, he shuffled back up her body to crush his lips against hers. She kissed him back fervently as his fingers buried themselves in the dark curls between her thighs. He gasped as he parted her folds. She wasn’t lying when she said she didn’t want time. He’d be eager to find out just what she’d been dreaming about before he woke her up when this was all done. He found her clit easily, dragging his thumb across it lightly. Belle bit his lip, tensing slightly in his arms. He smiled, repeating the motion until she was shaking beneath him. She broke the kiss, eyes still squeezed shut.  
‘’Didn’t I tell you to fuck me?’’ She asked, sounding distinctly annoyed.  
He obliged happily, positioning himself at her entrance. This time she did manage to wrap her leg around him, and he pushed inside her as her foot dug into his ass. He let out a low groan. She still felt as good as she did all those years ago. She adjusted herself underneath him, hooking her feet together on his back to get a good angle. He took her contented smile as the sign to move. He started slow, glad just to have this connection back. Soon, though, the look of joy on Belle’s face prompted him to speed up his rhythm. Pleasure continued building inside of him until he could barely contain it. He brought his fingers to Belle’s core, determined to let her have her moment of ecstasy first. She halted him, wrapping her hand around his wrist.  
He caught her eyes, surprised at the intensity in them. ‘’Together.’’ She whispered.  
‘’Together.’’ He replied softly. She smiled, pulling him close to her with her free arm. He held her as he rocked into her, once, twice, thrice before feeling her come apart around him. The feel of it pulled him along with her, and they spasmed together in a long moment of bliss.  
When he came back to his senses, Belle was massaging his scalp. He sighed happily, his head on her chest, his arms still around her. ‘’I love you.’’ He murmured.  
‘’I love you too.’’ She replied, and he knew it was the truth. He had never felt so loved in all his life. They lay together for a while longer before Belle spoke again. ‘’What do we do now?’’  
He raised his head to kiss her neck gently. ‘’Live happily ever after.’’


End file.
